Eden
Eden One of the three "plane"? in Stellar Paradigm, it's sandwiched between the earth (which is the lowest) and Heaven (which is the hightest); it's the plane of the gods. Carbon (song) Basically Shio ran away from Egue at the middle of Gaya gaya puto maya to ask August's help, August then proceed to asks Pavel to reincarnate Shio (possibly by using Dea which is sacrificed in Raid) as his former self, Shio then kill himself under August instruction "I'll show you the shallow sea of suicide" and get rebirthed by Pavel using Carbon as a medium, Shio's hair then reverse back to his former color, he became his former self again. all of this happens in Eden. Index of titles : (from highest to lowest) APPRAISER/S Appraiser/s are the ones who judges; they are tasked but not limited to: advisers and witnesses whenever gods set pacts, a third party Invoker, time setter or limiter for certain pacts, informs any Regent of witness when their pact/s is/are due, similar duties, etc. Currently known appraisers : # Anya (Golden Judgement, Apraiser of the balance and Regent Helix) Regents Regents are like directors, the bringers, the ruler 'of', ministers. Currently known Regents : # Shio (Magnate Emperor, Crown of Destruction # Earl Augustine of Breadston, Manifest Hazard, Regent of Death # Earl Aurentine of Breadston, Manifest Veracity, Regent of Life # Pavel Ryovsky - Manifest Rescission, Regent of Reincarnation Altruists Altruists are Humanitarians. Only Gods of Love can be sacrificed to rebirth mortals as gods. Currently known Altruists : # Dea, Altruist of love and emotion Golden Judgement, Regent-Helix, Appraiser of Balance (Anya's) ** Appraisers are neither an enemy nor an ally. They can judge only gods and where would they end up, do what, and even be asked advice about, depending on what sins or terrible actions they commit. ** Since Anya bent the laws of Eden which is; forcing and subjecting herself to immortality to her own will, hoarding vessels, multiple, uneven sacrifices and unlawful pacts without judging their consequences - but is still deemed powerful - she was eventually given a title fit for what she does. ** Can materialize giant hourglasses when setting a pact, agreement, treaties. Magnate Emperor, Crown of destruction (Shio's) * The beginning and end. Rebirthed at random, and only one at a specific timeline. Crown of Destruction can never exist in multiple timelines at the same time, no matter the circumstance. The title may be passed on to another god using a sacrifice to be reborn. Manifest Hazard, Regent of Death (August's) * Regents of Death can kill any mortal they curse with only words and invocations, and gods with both weaponry and ability. Anything they wish to touch and put energy to WILL wither and die, especially when provoked. Manifest Veracity, Regent of Life (Aurentine's) * Unlike Regents of Death, anything that they wish to exist WILL exist. Regents of Life usually suffer from their own abilities, are unable to help themselves, and sadly, they do not last for long. Manifest Rescission, Regent of Reincarnation (Pavel's) * They are well-versed in the practice of Chemistry, Alchemy, and write Incantations that helps them aid their tasks. They usually have familiars that may act as mediums depending on their use. Altruist of Love and Emotion (Dea's) * Sometimes, these cupids overuse their abilities and only frustrates themselves, but sometimes others bend the rules and harm themselves for their own desires. It works but it rarely becomes a happy ending. Category:Location